


势均力敌（十九）

by melody_l



Series: 势均力敌 [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_l/pseuds/melody_l





	势均力敌（十九）

“我想，存在于你我之间的性吸引力是无法反驳的存在。”

Mycroft说这句话的口气，就像在说“今晚会议的主题是”或者“伦敦今天的经济形势依旧严峻。”一样。

可落在Lestrade的耳朵里，偏偏像尼古丁一样挑逗着他的神经。

他不敢有什么动作，他可不想在Mycroft的大脑里被消灭800次。

他坐在原地，看着Mycroft向他走了两步，形态就像豹子般透着高傲，而任何走近的人都会被撕成碎片。Mycroft慢慢张开腿，抬着下巴低着眼直直看进Greg的眼睛，他的一只手轻轻抚过Greg的下巴，像撸猫一样在脖颈徘徊。

Greg有种呼吸都被掌控了的错觉，身体发出了警告却让他更加兴奋。

Mycroft抬起雪白的大腿跨坐在Greg的身上，另一只手撑着沙发靠背保持平衡，他的每一个动作在Greg这里都像是被放慢了几倍，温吞吞煮着他的每一滴血液。

然后，Mycroft眯起眼睛给了他一个吻。

Greg的左手紧紧抓着沙发上的垫子，右手小心翼翼地环上他的腰。Greg觉得自己的感官敏锐到可以捕捉身上人的每一丝颤抖。

“想要什么就来拿吧，soldier.”

猛地一下，Mycroft被抬起，Greg急切地几乎是将两人扔在了茶几上。

Mycroft分了一秒钟的神，将茶几上的文件夹扔远了一点，Greg挑了挑眉。

“给新首相的报告，很重要，还没……呃啊……还没来得及备份。”

在全神贯注看着Mycroft说话的同时，一只作乱的手直直地覆上了Mycroft的阴茎，缓缓地运动着。Mycroft被突然袭击，理智似乎还在理解正在发生的事情，身体却已经软了一半，只剩喘粗气的力气。

Greg低下头深深地吻下去，情欲让这个吻激烈不已，而情意又给激烈添上无尽的缠绵。他们用舌头在角逐，横冲直撞地用唾液舞蹈。还不够，这是解不掉的痒，深入心肺，冲撞着每一寸皮肤。

Greg离开一秒扯下自己的T恤，又迫不及待地咬上Mycroft的嘴唇，这次的吻温柔了几分，更像是若即若离的挑逗，他的心在这个吻里失控，仿佛本该如此。

Greg不知道什么时候自己的裤子被Mycroft扒下，一双手在臀部的软肉上流连不已，这无异于放了一把火。

他低下头缓缓地吻过Mycroft的耳垂，那里鲜红柔软，他忍不住用上了牙齿，轻轻地啃咬。

不同于唇齿边的轻柔，Greg用几近强迫的力量拉过Mycroft的大腿，手掌箍在根部留下了印记。他将自己一条腿的挤进Mycroft的两腿之间。

他感受到大腿上的触感愈加火热和坚硬，耳边的喘息甚至带上了控制不住的鼻音。

“润滑剂在哪？”Greg贴着Mycroft的耳边吐着气声。

他感到身下的人明显僵了一下，然后人畜无害地摇摇头。这瞬间Greg突然意识到无论Mycroft表现地有多强势，在性这个领域上，他的经验少之又少。

“你做过下面的吗？”

Greg看着Mycroft又摇摇头，他无奈地低着头浅浅地笑。

“闭嘴。（shut up.）”Mycroft明显感觉受到了打击。

“我还什么都没说呢。”

Greg边笑边吻着Mycroft的喉结，像是在安抚一只炸毛的猫。他轻轻叹了口气，看着Mycroft还略带血丝和黑眼圈的眼睛，将指节伸向了自己的后方。

没有润滑的扩张并不容易，尤其是在Mycroft的双手不断挑弄自己身体，顺便发现敏感带的这个过程。后颈，肩胛骨，侧腰，似乎身体的每一处都留下了Mycroft的指纹。

手指的用力让Greg胳膊上的肌肉不断重复鼓起放松的动作。Mycroft最终将手停在了那里，规律性的动作，健美的形状，似乎蕴含着说不清道不明的能量。Mycroft一低头，对着他的肩膀毫不客气地咬了上去。

Greg吃痛地停下了动作，看着Mycroft在自己的成果——牙印上轻吻舔舐。

Greg红了眼，手上又用上了几分力气。

理智是Greg自己非常引以为傲的属性，同样也是Mycroft对Greg最具吸引力的特质，是他们活到至今的本能。但是，只要他们在一起，每一次对视，每一次挑逗，都可以让理智无影无踪。

比如现在，一种叫疯狂的情绪在Mycroft下嘴的同时掌控了Greg的大脑。

他按下Mycroft的肩膀，分开腿坐在他的身上，扶着那份坚挺慢慢坐了下去。他心里的着急无法形容，他的欲望似乎随时要冲破理智，掌控一切。

最简单最原始的律动挑起满室的呻吟，他们的身体是如此契合，贴在一起又能带来那么多满足、刺激和快感。他的渴望仍旧无法满足，聚集在一起几乎要要了他的命。

Mycroft掐着Greg的大腿，修长而又带着高贵的手指像是有勾魂夺魄的能力，天生用来压迫和禁锢，让人不自觉想要臣服，Greg爱死了这种感觉。

高潮来得快速而激烈，Greg爽到几乎要尖叫，干净的脖颈像是献祭的天鹅，优雅地绷紧，划出一个好看的弧度。

他像是死去又活来。

Greg还是勉强从茶几上下来，顺带拉起Mycroft在沙发上躺下。

一头银发恰好在Mycroft的胸前，痒痒地挠着他的下巴和喉结。于是他翻转过Greg的身体，禁锢着他的手臂，压下他的反抗，手掌游走过每一寸肌肤，在他的背部留下一串齿印，再来了一次。

几个小时后，他们才草草洗漱，双双跌在Mycroft的大床上睡了过去。


End file.
